


Opposites Attract

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not because I suck at writing, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Something that isn't a Chatfic, shocking, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Revived Ace. He and his spikes take away Yuu's breath.The Guardian Deity. His job is to make sure the Ace score points.They say opposites attract.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my chatfic I swear. But, like Asanoya man...
> 
> Listen to [this song](https://youtu.be/2F8HvKqnp5s) when reading the fic. The song's quite fitting with this theme.

They say opposites attract. 

Fire and ice, up and down, black and white. 

The same, but  _different_.

* * *

 Nishinoya Yuu. The Guardian Deity. Karasuno's Libero. 

The libero is a player who specializes in defense, and connect.

His goal is to keep the ball in the air and turn it into a possible point.

 

Asahi Azumane. The Revived Ace. Karasuno's Ace.

The ace is a strong weapon whos spikes surpass the blockers.

His goal is to score the points for the team.

 

Two completely different people, but so similar at the same time.

* * *

"Ryuu! We get to be  _senpai_ this year. Isn't it exciting?" The tiny libero was bursting with energy while walking into Karasuno High for a second year. 

"Ooh, I hope we get some tall boys or some really strong ones!" The wing spiker and libero were sprinting into the gymnasium. They were greeted by none other than Daichi Sawamura, Sugawara Koushi, and Asahi Azumane.

"Welcome back, you idiots," Daichi's voice filled up the gym. "Let's  _try_ to make it to nationals this year."

"Osu!"

"Noya, go to the other side of the net. Serving practice." Daichi was determined to get the current team to Tokyo.

Asahi picked up a ball, and sent it flying across the net. Of course, like clockwork, Yuu received it.

This time, however, the serve felt much more powerful. Noya smiled.

* * *

They had lost the match. Dateko's Iron Wall had managed to stop almost all of Asahi's spikes. Not only did they stop the ace, but Asahi never asked for one more.

One more try.

"Idiot! We could've won if you called for another ball." The libero was pissed. Nishinoya felt that if Asahi called out for one more receive, they could surpass the damn blockers.

"I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT LIKE YOU!"

As they both walked out in separate paths, the sound of a snapping broom could still be heard.

* * *

_Perfect._

_What does perfect mean to me?_

When Nishinoya Yuu thought of "perfect," he thought of Asahi Azumane, and vice versa.

The month-long suspension felt like fifteen years. All he wanted to do was play volleyball again with his team, and his new kouhai, who he didn't meet yet.

_Just ten more days, Yuu._

* * *

"Oh my god! You're shorter than me!"

What a lovely introduction to his new kouhai. 

A tall blonde boy approached him. "So you're Nishinoya Yuu, the legendary libero from Chidoriyama Junior High. Nice to meet you."

He smirked. These were definitely some tall and strong first years. The four new members introduced themselves quickly (Yuu found out that the small orange-haired ball of sunshine and tall setter worked well together) to the Guardian Deity.

He soon found out that Hinata had many questions to ask him.

"Do we have an ace? I wanna be the ace like the Small Giant!"

"That, Shou-chan, is a question that I can't answer. Maybe try visiting class 3 upstairs, where the third years are, at lunch tomorrow."

"You'll spot Asahi Azumane immediately. Sugawara-san calls him Negative Goatee."

"O-okay Nishinoya-senpai! I'll find Karasuno's ace for you!"

Oh, the joys of being a senpai.

* * *

Ukai. A name unheard of since the golden ages of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. The new coach, Ukai Keishin, claimed he would only be around until after the Aoba Johsai practice match. It's been a week after, and he stayed. A few days before, Asahi Azumane showed up to the volleyball gymnasium. After a practice match, the libero was confused. He confronted  ~~~~the ace afterwards.

"Why did you come back?" Nishinoya was conflicted. He felt weird; as if he  _felt something_ for the ace.

_Something like love._

Asahi walked closer to Yuu, and wrapped him around his arms. He kissed his forehead, and whispered into his ear.

"I came back for you, you idiot. You perfect idiot."

"I'm not perfect. You're not perfect. But together, we're..."

"Together perfect."

Yuu cried into Azumane's shoulder.

"Let's try our hardest, and make it to Tokyo."

A peculiar relationship. The Revived Ace and the Guardian Deity.

Opposites attract.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote on [what I should write next!](http://www.strawpoll.me/11619245) While chatfics are really easy to make, I'd like to venture out to other things to write.


End file.
